For u bby
by OtakuLiz
Summary: Nigga you know who you are


"Hey… let's take it to my room, yeah? I'm tired of the living room." Daniel smiled at Victoria, taking her upstairs to his room.

Victoria was quiet, but smiled, having an idea in her head of what was about to happen.

"They entered the bedroom, and Daniel sat on the bed, taking her with him.

"Danny…?" Victoria whispered, feeling hers cheeks going red.

"What is it, love?" Daniel brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers, purpousely teasing her ear a little.

"Ehm…" Victoria only looked at him, hoping that he will read her thoughts.

Daniel smiled and kissed her lips once, looking at Victoria's face. He reyes were close and she expected more.

Daniel kissed her deeper, caressing her hair as Victorias hand traveled to his chest, grabbing parts of his shirt. He kissed her neck, looking for a spot that made her cry out loud. When he did, he sucked there, making sure a hickey was left.  
"Mn… you're mine now…" He nuzzled his nose on that spot, making Victoria gasp at the smallest of pleasures.

He looked at her, and kissed her once more, Victorias hand finding their way to Daniel's hair, twisting the locks. Daniel began pushing her blouse up as they made out, touching all of her body, Victoria moaning into the Kiss.

"Danny…" Victoria blushed as Daniel kissed her stomac, pushing her blouse with his nose. Victoria removed her blouse, and Daniel kissed her once more, groping her breasts. "Oh…" Victoria moaned, looking at Daniel with half-lidded eyes.

"Help me with your bra, love." Daniel whispered as he struggled with the hook. Victoria smiled and removed it herself, throwing the article of clothing away from her naked body. Daniel inhaled, and grabbed her breasts as he layed her back down, kissing one of the nipples lightly.

"A-ah…~" Victoria moaned, her hand finding her way into his hair.

He raked his teeth lightly, _lightly_, on her nippled, loving her reaccion to this new type of pleasure. "Oh~! Danny…" She mewled, her breathing accelerating and her hands pulling on his hair. He sucked on her nipples, then just licked them, then halted all actions, pulling his shirt off him.

Now they were both topless, and _boy_ it was hot.

Victoria hugged Daniel to her, pressing her bobos onto his chest, kissing him deeply, feeling all of him on her. It felt… _just right._

Daniel started unbuttoning his pants, and so did Victoria, but Daniel beat her to it, and helped her finish removing her clothes. He kissed her abdomen as he lowered her underware, looking deepely into he reyes as he did. He could see the pleasure of the anticipation on her face.

She probbed her elbows so she could sit up to see him under her, as Daniel looked at her womanhood.

'How embarrassing!' Victoria thought, looking away to the ceiling. He staring right at it…!

Suddenly, Victoria cried out, throwing her head back into the pillows. Daniel had joined his mouth to her vagina, giving her the pleasure she's never had.

"O-oh my god…!" Victoria moaned loudly, squeezing the sheets tightly, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream. "Ri-right there~!"

His hands moved around her hips, making her feel more of him. He loved listening to her sweet moans… her body moving from the waves of pleasure delivered. He wanted to give her more…

He brought his hand up to her thigh, massaging there for a while as he kept on eating her out. He began rubbing his finger on her entrance, makign he reyes pop open and cry out.

"Da-Danny don't~!" She howled, grabbing his hand in place. He sucked on her clit, and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull. He eased a finger into her, listening to her throaty moan as he finger slided in.

"Ooohhh~…!"

Hi fingered her deeper, encouraged by her loud moans.

"Danny… I'm gonna… Gonna…~!" Victoria gripped the sheets, crying out to the gods. "Aahh!"

"O-oohh…" She exhaled, resting from her recent orgasm.

"You're so beautiful, Vic…" Daniel kissed her, flipping them over so now Victoria was on top of Daniel.

"Danny…" Victoria moaned, looking at his dick. It really was bigger than she thought!

She began grinding into him, her recent orgasm pushing her into another one, bathing her in pure bliss.

"Ooooh my goood…!" She plopped onto Daniel, playing with his member.

She sat up, now strocking the hard member, looking at Daniel with a shy smile on her face.

"Just like that Vic… Yes…" He groaned, rubbing her arm.

When he closed his eyes, she brought her head down, and sucked on the tip of the member, watching his face as he groaned louder, opening his eyes to look at her.

She limited herself to suck on the head and rubbing the shaft, but when she felt bolder, she when ahead and sucked deeper, her eyes on him, whatching his different expresions of pleasure.

Daniel found her hands and interwined fingers, helping Victoria to focus on her mouth. Now she felt safer to use her tongue as the cherry on top, licking thehead as she sucked more and more of him.

"Oh I love it Vic… I'm close…" Daniel closed his eyes in a frown, hs breath hitching.

And then Victoria felt juices gushing into her mouth with every extra thrust, some sling out of her mouth.

"Mn!" She complained, sitting up and looking at Daniel with a shy face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know if you liked that… Let me get you…" Daniel apologized, but before he could move, Victoria swallowed, and but a face of disgust.

"It's not good… but not bad I guess." She smiled, wiping any semen from her chin.

Daniel grinned hugely and kissed her passionately, every once of his love for her being poured into that kiss.

"I love you, Victoria." Daniel stared into he reyes.

"I love you too…" She blushed deeply, hugging him. "Hey… Is it bad that… I want more?"

"More…?" Daniel grinned. "No, that's just great…"

He kissed her, laying her back down, kissing her whole body, every inch, making her anticípate his next move. He could never get enough of her, she ws beautiful, and all his.

"Danny please…!" Victoria begged desperately, almost crying from the torturous pleasure.

Daniel chuckles and kissed her vagina, smiling at the mewl from her mouth. "Please don't stop!"

Daniel ate her up, massaging her hips as her cried filled the room. She was gonna finish fast and they both knew it, so he made it quick en clean.

"Oh… again… I'm gonna… Again…!" She couldn't even form a working sentence with the pleasure being felt at this moment. "Ooohh!"

Finally they rested, cuddling into each others arms. They didn't even need to say anything, the moment spoke for them. They loved each other, and that was that.

"Daniel! What do you want for dinner!?" Daniel's mother screamed.

"Bitch I just ate."

Love you bby 4


End file.
